Discord's Maze
by JMC89
Summary: Discord had captured Princess Emily and Clifford and his friends need to save her by playing one of Discord maze game. Soon Discord turns Clifford's friends to the opposite of themselves, now Clifford need to a way to save his friends and Princess Emily.


The Magic of Friendship of Clifford the Big Red Pony

Clifford will be Twlight

Daffodil will be Rarity

Norville will be Fluttershy

Flo will be Pinkie Pie

Jorge will be AppleJacks

And Zo will be RainbowDash

In a small village call Birdwell island lived five friends who hold the five keys to friendship, Cliff- twilight was the biggest and smartest unicorn in all the land, he came to the village by the order of Princess Emily the ruler of Dogponyia to learn all about friendship. He had a huge library full with his favorite books (mostly Speckle books). He represent the element of Magic. His friends lived in the village were his best friends and help him out when danger was near.

AppleJorge was a Mexican pony who harvested hot peppers to make his world famous hot cider. He has the element of honesty, he been always speak from his heart and work hard on his farm.

RareDaffodil was the most stylish and cleanest unicorn in all the land, she knew what was in style and can even spot a dirt and clean it up right away. She has the element of Generosity and helps any way she can with her talent of dressmaking.

Norfluttershy was a shy but sweet Pegasus who like the ground then the sky, and speak to the animals of the forest and take care of them when the animals are hurts or sick. He has the element of kindness and treats everyone as equal without any favorites.

Pinkie Flo was a very hyper pony and can be silly with her friends, she loves to bake and eat sweets. As well plan parties for the village. She has the element of laughter, trying to make jokes and play pranks on everypony, so everyone can laugh so they can have a good day.

ZoDash was the fastest Pegasus around, no matter how fast the other ponies were, he was the fastest. Sometimes he thinks he is the best at everything, he does make mistakes and tries to learn from them. His element is loyalty and to his friends that makes him a good leader they respect of it.

One day Clifftwilight was reading one of his favorite Speckle books when a strange letter came at his door.

It was from Discord he wrote it as a riddle;

Who rules Dogponyia and missing from her throne?

This shocked him and called friends, as they went off to find Princess they all wounded what Discord was planning this time. Then all of a sounded a maze came out of nowhere along with Discord.

"Well I see the gang is all here, are you here to see Princess Emily?" he ask.

"What have you done with Princess Emily?" Shouted Clifftwlight in anger, they had defeated Discord many but this has gone too far and plus he wants to keep reading Speckle.

"Well how about we can make a game out of this, if you and your friends can get in and out of this maze be for sun down then I will free Princess Emily, but if none of you get out then I can keep the princess, deal?"

Before Clifftwlight could say anything ZoDash spoke up "DEAL!"

"ZODASH!" Shouted everyone, "what it's a challenge we can beat it."

"Well then in you goo… " Discord push everyone in then laughs evilly, and disappeared as the group went in then something odd happen as soon they step in something change, Pinkie Flo stop being hyperactive in fact she looked gloomy.

"Are you ok Pinkie Flo?" ask AppleJorge, "I'm peachy! Watch." Try as she might, she still look gloomy.

"Guys are you ok? You don't look so good." Ask Clifftwlight?

"We're fine sweet thing, said RareDaffadil but when she said it she cover her mouth, something was wrong.

As they went deeper along with wrong truns and dead ends, all of the friends were changing, PinkieFlo was so gloomy that she look grey then pink, RareDaffadil acting like AppleJorge, AppleJorge was more like more like RareDaffadil, Norfluttershy was acting like a tuff pony and ZoDash can't fly anymore. This worried Clifftwlight, was this a trap for them by Discord, maybe but why wasn't he affected?

"Say Clifftwligh why haven't you change?" ask ZoDash, "YEAH DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING WE DON'T KNOW!" ask Norfluttershy in his very angry voice.

This was not good, plus sun was going down and time was running out. "Guys wait think what you're saying! This is a trap!"

"GET HIM!" shouted Norfluttershy and the chase was on, his friends chase him though out the maze. Then he saw the exit but there was only ten seconds left.

As fast of his big legs could he ran and ran and ran, five seconds, then a large hole came out of nowhere, so he jump and landed on the other side.

"Well, well, only one second before sundown I'm impress." "Discord" Said Clifftwlight,

"Well you did got out of there before sun down and you got out of my maze so….."

"Turn my friends back to their normal selves and return Princess Emily right now!" Shouted Clifftwlight, he looked angry and Discord saw his friends right behind him, they didn't look so good either.

"Oooo…kkkkk, youuu, win" and with the snap his fingers the maze was gone and his friends were back to normal and Princess Emily was safe and sound.

Later back Birdwell Island village, after his friend's apologizes many many times, he went back to reading to his favorite book. Then another note came this time it was from Princess Emily thank him for saving from Discord, deep down he knew the Discord was still out there but with the magic of friendship he and friends will stop him one day soon.


End file.
